pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
"Ok would like some old man root beer or old man beer. Wait your to young for that ha ha ha." Summary Titan is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is an old man and likes beer History Childhood When Titan was Mickey's age he played a Joke Card Game that he cherished over since. Family Life Titan made his kids play Joke Card Game where he would always lose at it. Hospital 2 Titan curses the lord as he gives him another son at an elderly age, Named Little Tite. Rock to Kiss Titan appears in the crowd of people watching the band. A Day At Grandpop Titans House Mickey is left at Titan's House because his father is going to the booger bar and his mom is going out with her mom and family. As soon as he gets there Titan play an old card game know as Joke Card Game. Mickey wins every game since Titan thinks there all funny. Titan then offers Old Man Root Beer and Old Man Beer to Mickey then laughs because he's too young for that. Mickey Gets Old Man Root Beer then complains that's it's missing stuff so Titan gets it for him. Mickey goes to bed after eating banana soup. When Mickey wakes up he claims to have a headache for watching to much Joke Or Google. Mickey gets dressed and Starfire confesses that he's sleeping in her room when she was a child. Titan gets mad when She mocks him for sucking at the game, so when they leave he vowels to send them a million games. Google Guess Who Titan play Guess Who with Blueberry which he wins. He goes to sleep after winning which is under the board itself. Videos Titan appears in 8 videos Relations Raven (Wife) Little Tite (Son) Starfire (Daughter) Blueberry (Brother) Denny (Grandson) Mickey (Grandson) Furry (Grandson) Loopy (Grandson) Shadow (Grandson) Robin (Grandson) Gallery Audience.JPG|Rock to Kiss Titan is mad.JPG|Hospital 2 Titan.JPG|A Day at Grandpop Titan's House Starfire talks to Titan.JPG|A Day at Grandpop Titan's House Snapshot 1 (1-29-2018 12-12 AM).png|A Day at Grandpop Titan's House It was round.JPG|A Day at Grandpop Titan's House Snapshot 29 (2-25-2018 9-13 PM).png|Google Guess Who Quotes * I am so angry, like I'm getting old. Like when I die he'll be like four years old. Wahh! Curse you lord. Yeah you up there, I'm going to kill the lord. (Webkinz Hospital 2) * He's just like me! (Webkinz Hospital 2) * My grandson is going to be coming to my house to stay his mom, His dad is picking to the booger bar and his mom's going to hang out with her sister and her mom. So, he's coming. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Let me show you some old games. That I did when I was your age.... Here it is called ok you tell me a joke and if I laugh I lose and you win ok. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Ok my turn, What did a potato do on Christmas day? Say why. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Because it was round. Ha ha ha. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * You won every game. You must be very good you must have practiced. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Ok would like some old man root beer or old man beer. Wait your to young for that ha ha ha... Here you go. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Because the jokes are funny come on you people can't you laugh at one joke. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * I'm going to send a million games to their house. (A Day At Grandpop Titans House) * Whatever you do if you choose a fish I ain't afraid of those. (Google Guess Who) * What the heck I didn't choose that. (Google Guess Who) * Well I'm afraid of penguins. (Google Guess Who) * Well then I get two turns oh my god what a quack fool. (Google Guess Who) * That's it I know what you say. You would think I'm ugly so you would say the owl. (Google Guess Who) * But seriously he's ugly looking. (Google Guess Who)Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Titan Category:Old